Legacy Of The Blood
by Shuken no Ryu
Summary: The Coven and the Pack. Both are predators of the night yet the hatred between their species' makes them mortal enemies. Their blood holds the key to their freedom. Now its vampire vs. werewolf for the one thing they both want: humanity.
1. Prolouge A: Vampire

A.N. Sorry peeps about leavin you hangin on Immortal Habit but this idea won't leave me alone! I promise to get the next chap. of I.M. out soon. Anyways this a vampire/ werewolve fic, the SM girls are vamps and the GW pilots are werewolves. The story takes place in an AU so no SM or GW things This is a dark fic so if you have problems with the twisted shit that's gonna turn up in this story TURN BACK NOW.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, please do not sue.  
  
Legacy Of The Blood  
  
Blood. The liquid that gives life and death equally. Inside of you it's the liquid of the blessed. Outside of you it is the liquid of the cursed. Living people take it for granted right up until death. But not I, one of the dead. No, I know how sacred that crimson liquid is. How it holds eternal light and eternal darkness in it.  
As I stalk my prey I am aware of his every heartbeat, I can smell the crimson life flow through his body. I smile demonically and brush my tongue over my fangs. This one was young, extremely young. He couldn't have been more than ten. His blood so fresh and unspoiled, it will satisfy me for days. My mouth waters as my eyes wander to the boys neck. I have followed him for hours playing in his mind until I was sure he could'nt find his way home. Slowly I exit the shadows and walk up to the boy.  
  
"Are you lost?" I ask kindly.  
  
The boy looks at me with tear stained eyes and nods pitifully. I bend down to his height and encircle him in my arms.  
  
"It's okay. I'll take you home to your shepard, little lamb. To that place in the sky where you'll be safe from the dark," I say before I sink my teeth into the boys tender flesh.  
  
The boy gasps and starts to tremble and cries even harder. I keep taking in that life giving liquid, transfering my prey's life to my dead flesh. I continue to do this for a few minutes until the crying and the shaking stops. I pull myself away from the dead corpse and stand, turn and walk away. I have taken another life. Why don't I try to save them? I ask myself. A voice in my head answers 'Because you don't care, you don't feel.' The voice is right. I do not care for the living only for the other damned. There are nine of us. I am the leader. I am the leader of the Coven of the Blood. I am Tsuki. The cursed moon. The vampire queen.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know this is short but the other chapters hopefully will be longer.  



	2. Prolouge B: Werewolf

A/N: Geez it's been awhile! I've left this one hanging for a long time. But I guess its time to start up again. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...  
  
Lagacy of the Blood  
Full moon tonight. The wolf will come, like always. I'm ashamed to say that I'm looking forward to it. The blood and horror that I bring during the full moon is like a drug, you just can't get enough. I have dreams about the things I have done. Some may call them nightmares but I long ago lost the ability to tell the difference between a dream and a nightmare. Or maybe I've never had a true dream. Or maybe I'm just a sadistic freak that gets off on pain. Yeah, that last one sounds right. The others feel the same way. Except for one and he had always been this way. He's the only true blooded wolf of the group but he's the only one that seems, for lack of a better word, human anymore.  
  
I don't think I was ever human. Born to faceless parents and raised by a ruthless assassin, I was trained that emotion was weakness and love was sin. I know better now but that doesn't mean I've let go of the only thing I ever recieved from anyone. Duo calls me heartless, maybe he's right. I've never felt any remorse for the things I've done from stealing a loaf of bread when I was six to ripping a little girl limb from limb while I was the wolf. I can't see a point to it I guess, whats done is done and crying over it never got anyone anywhere.  
  
The sun is beginning to set. Our pack is beginning to gather on the hill I've been sitting on for the last hour. Quatre, our moon father, is blonde and looks so innocent that you wouldn't believe he had ever littered much less brutally murdered countless people over the years. He is a born wolf from his mother's side and feels the stirrings of the crescent orb more stongly than the rest of us yet he feels the most regret because of it. Quatre nods in greeting to me but I don't return the gesture. What point was there?   
  
All that mattered now were those last setting rays and the freedom that came after. I let out an inhuman howl signaling the beginning of the hunt. The nine that are my pack return the call and scatter into the forest that surrounds the hill. Only one remainds behind to wait out the change with me. Relena is my mate and the only one that even dreams that I may hold emotion. I haven't the heart (literally) to tell her she is wrong. The only reason she is my mate is because she is totally faithful to me and the pack. She is powerful as a wolf and keeps the other females in line like I do the males.   
  
I am Hiiro Yui, alpha male werewolf and assasssin for hire. She is Relena Peacecraft, alpha female and owner of the Wolf's Bane nightclub. Cursed until our dying day to roam the forests as wolves under the full moon. We lead the Pack. 


End file.
